


transeris bun-ie

by petalshowers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Lapslock (I'm Sorry), M/M, Supernatural Elements, Talking Animals, Unrequited Love, Wizards & Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalshowers/pseuds/petalshowers
Summary: prince junmyeon has gone missing and amidst the chaos coursing throughout the kingdom chanyeol, a royal guard, finds a fluffy spotted bunny hopping through the courtyard.





	transeris bun-ie

**Author's Note:**

> well....this has been such a journey to be frank. i've cried and stressed over this story and almost didn't get to post it (and it's only the 1st chapter....lmao). i loved this prompt and, despite the stress and tears, enjoyed writing these characters and spinning this web of a story. 
> 
> i want to thank the patient mods for being understanding and just overall amazing during this whole fest. you guys know how to comfort writers and i'm grateful. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy! (and as for the laplock, i'm most comfortable writing this way so i'm sorry if that's a pet peeve of yours ;o;)

the sky view is uncharacteristically ominous today.

chanyeol stares out the window into the middle of the dark purple of the clouds suppressing the usual blue and orange gradient of the early morning. he takes a deep breath. the air is crisp, light, and clean, all exactly how it should be. and yet the sky is opposite. he shakes his head. it’s best to ignore it for now, not like he can control the sky. but the ominous presence lingers.

combing through his damp hair he shifts his attention somewhere else, anywhere else. it’s hardly after dawn and he’s already bathed and dressed in his uniform. usually, chanyeol would still be asleep but something in his dream had made him jump. though despite the rush, everything surrounding the dream was a blur except the very vague image of a bunny. which is weird because he loves animals, even bunnies. could two strange occurrences really be a coincidence? maybe he’s overthinking? a headache comes to him from all the thinking.

in an attempt to pass the time, and distract himself, he decides to clean and polish his sword. he’s cautious and gentle while handling it, making sure not to either hurt himself or cause any damage to one of his most prized possessions. his sister, yura, had given him the sword as a gift when he first became one half of the royal guard. years ago he’d finally broken out from the crowd of soldiers and solidified his passion for peace and loyalty for his home; with his accumulation of battle wins and good standing reputation within his fellow soldiers the former army overseer propositioned chanyeol a new job: guard the prince- the kingdom’s future ruler. at the time he could hardly believe the offer and stood in silence, almost forfeiting the title until the overseer began to reconsider then chanyeol bowed his head and agreed hastily.

from that day on he became park chanyeol, royal guard and guardian of the prince- junmyeon. his life had turned upside down with newfound respect. but despite the glamour of respect and admiration he had to live up to high expectations and remember his responsibility as part of the support system for the prince. a royal guard’s sole duty is to protect the prince **no matter what**. his sole reason for living is to serve the prince. his existence, in itself, would mean absolutely nothing without the prince.

and chanyeol doesn’t mind it. he’s, sadly, too strung out for his prince anyways. chanyeol, a romantic, would call it love at first sight; others, his closest friends, call it deluded infatuation. and despite reiterating over and over how his feelings are true they only laugh and tell him he actually deserves better. but with having to be in such close range with the prince he has only managed to stay impossibly in love with every part of junmyeon he’s able to see and know. though, in the end he’ll never mind.

in the middle of his thoughts he hears what sounds like quiet knocking in the distance.

“chanyeol.” there’s another quick knock to his chamber door, a familiar rhythm only belonging to his partner jongin.

“come in, jongin.” chanyeol continues to polish his sword while jongin greets him with his perfectly tousled mess of hair and a small smile.

“good morning, partner.” jongin doesn’t waste time walking into his chamber.

“morning, anything you need to tell me?” instantly, he notices the way jongin’s fiddling with his thumbs and pacing back and forth from the door to the chair chanyeol’s offered.

at first jongin looks as if he’s contemplating what to say before finally answering. “did you see the sky? doesn’t it look…..off?” within the prince’s circle of officials it’s common knowledge that jongin can be...well peculiar? not that it’s in any way shape or form an insult, in fact, his little habit of staring off into space and ability to lose all his belongings are rather endearing to the court. and above all jongin is fiercely capable when the times comes to protect prince junmyeon. he’s never done anything to jeopardize the prince’s safety. there’s just one thing about jongin’s tone that worries chanyeol.

“i have….what do you think of it?” he asks carefully, having stopped his polishing and waiting for his friend’s answer. his chest hurts from holding in his breath.

“i have a bad feeling about it. it just seems so…..dark. this court meeting doesn’t bid well to me either. something is going to happen.” jongin looks serious and anxious at the same time.

and there it is. what he was dreading. nobody has ever really noticed but chanyeol is almost certain jongin might be psychic. whenever anything remotely bad has happened to the kingdom there was always some sort of prior warning from jongin. when the flood had come last year and hit the lower parts of the kingdom jongin mentioned dreaming about rain that seemed to drag on; when bandits attempted to raid the castle jongin mentioned seeing shadows within empty rooms. but these were always in passive comments almost like he wasn’t sure or didn’t fully believe himself either, so no one, even chanyeol, really took it too serious. chanyeol realized he might be the only one who seemed to draw a connection. none of those were remotely catastrophic at least. but it’s the furrow of jongin’s brow and the jittering he can't seem to control that puts him on edge this time. he only mentions one thing.

“a toppled over house of cards. that’s what i saw.”

if chanyeol was nervous he doesn’t show it. instead choosing to comfort his friend.

“hey, maybe it’s not that serious. you should relax before you end up burning a hole where you’re pacing.” neither of them have any idea what could go wrong. they’ll end up worrying themselves to death. so, chanyeol makes his way to jongin and gently tugs his sleeve, leading him to his comfiest chair. at first, he tries to resist sitting but chanyeol is taller and older and eventually he gives in. “not every dream has to mean something.”

jongin doesn’t say much afterwards, probably somewhere lost in his own thoughts or secretly still fretting over the sky. chanyeol doesn’t know, but he seems more relaxed than at first. there’s still time to kill before they’re to be summoned to the conference hall so he finishes up his polishing.

the window is closed, yet he can still see through into the darkness of the sky. his thoughts drift over to prince junmyeon.

 

☆ ～☆

 

junmyeon makes himself comfortable in his (less extravagant) throne, ready to listen to whatever it is that his advisors, right hand men, knights, and generals have to say to him.

“ok, what do we have to discuss?” he asks, folding his hands and resting his chin atop.

minseok coughs and stands up from his seat, just to make sure everyone is paying attention to him. “well, there’s growing unrest within the poorer villagers. people are speculating that they might uprise.”

there’s an uncomfortable silence followed in the wait for junmyeon’s answer. all eyes are on him. he’s expected to have a solution this instant even though he’s barely hearing about the issue. to him, though, there’s no reason for some sort of uprising. he can’t understand why his own villagers would be so upset within his kingdom. the kim kingdom is pristine, luxurious, and maintained. what unrest could there possibly be?

“is there a reason that they are so upset?” junmyeon leans back into his seat, a bit peeved.

“i say this with no disrespect your highness, but, there are various reasons.” minseok is straightforward when he answers, maintaining a level of sincerity and punch that’s just like him.

“firstly, hardly any of the luxury within the upper regions of the kingdom is seen within the poorer communities. there are no fountains or gardens, the roads are hardly kept up with. secondly, the distribution of food is unfair. our farmers are the ones who produce most of the kingdom’s resources and yet they hardly have food to put on the table. your highness...there’s an obvious displacement and bias between the wealthy and the poor, whether that’s intentional or not is debatable. but we need to find a solution.”

the minute minseok finishes talking the attention of the room shifts back to junmyeon, who’s leaning back into his chair, leg crossed over, and peevish look on his face. now, he shouldn’t be irritated at his advisor but the glazed over accusation sticks to the back on his head, ringing in his ears. there’s a curse bubbling in his throat and if he wasn’t careful with his words the next kingdom over would hear every last enunciation. so he closes his eyes and takes a very deep breath, to collect himself.

“are you saying that i’m some sort of gullible, greedy child on the throne, minseok?” junmyeon makes sure to look him dead in the eyes when he asks.

surprisingly it’s not minseok who answers him.

“you’re one of the most considerate and caring kings in this world, your highness!” chanyeol announces from a few seats down. despite his rushed appearance his face is dead serious. and junmyeon is genuinely at a loss for words. it’s not like he hasn’t seen his right hand guard, but he’s never realized that chanyeol thought that way of him. at least someone is paying attention to junmyeon’s character. so he gives chanyeol a nod of approval and one of his award winning smiles. he doesn’t miss the way chanyeol fidgets awkwardly before sitting back down.

minseok, frowning, stands up to half bow towards junmyeon, “i’m sorry my prince. i didn’t intend for my words to offend or insult you.”

if junmyeon were truly petty he’d call out minseok in front of the whole room, dismiss his apology as insincere citing the tension in his shoulders as some indication of anger, and have him escorted out the room. but his threshold for tolerance is just a notch higher than his almost ungodly pride. and he’s known minseok for years, knows what his sincerity looks and sounds like, knows that everyone in the room wouldn’t believe his lie even if he tried. they’ve all grown so accustomed to each other, lying would be a waste of junmyeon’s precious breath. besides, minseok is a dear and trusted friend. he shouldn’t let his pride ruin his relationships.

“you’re forgiven, minseok. i know you are only thinking of what’s best for the kingdom and of my ruling.”  

minseok manages a half smile towards him and junmyeon returns the sentiment, still harboring some bitterness deep down.

there are no other important issues that need to be discussed; at least, no one seems up for more talking after the spat. it’s fine though, junmyeon can feel a migraine coming and he wasn’t up for more troubles and possible criticism either.

“well, i think we’ve discussed enough for today. thank you.” he looks about as everyone stands and begin to shuffle out the room. his eyes don’t stop searching till he spots a familiar face and calls out to them, “chanyeol! may i see you and jongin in my chamber right now?”  

chanyeol blinks, obviously surprised, and looks to jongin who’s looking back at him. they’re both probably taken back by his spontaneous request. they are his royal guards but he doesn’t usually invite anyone, let alone his guards, into his most private space. and he can tell that they don’t fully know how to react. junmyeon laughs at their expression, then promptly makes his way out. surprisingly it doesn’t take too long till they compose themselves and hurry to trail behind him, like usual.

as they approach the grand and winding stairs that lead to his chamber door junmyeon notices their rather downcast faces. it’s as if they’re distracted by something, the worry lines more noticeable on jongin’s forehead. hm, his guards shouldn’t have their thoughts somewhere else when his safety should be their priority. but, junmyeon makes a note to ask after he finishes his announcement.

once they’ve finished ascending the stairs junmyeon’s usual servants come rushing to him, waiting for his order. he kindly tells them to prepare some tea and they leave without hesitation. once the room is clear of extra ears he turns to his royal guards and gracefully takes a seat. the pair seem unsure whether they should sit as well, deciding to remain standing.

“don’t worry. i only wanted to let you both know that in a few days time we will be leaving for the oh kingdom down south. it’s best you start to prepare for travel.” he smiles softly at them, extending a friendly hand to gesture towards the two chairs. “please make yourselves comfortable.” this time they do and it pleases junmyeon.

chanyeol is the first to speak. “the oh kingdom? is there a special occasion, your highness?” he cocks his head to the side while he asks, akin to a curious child.

the servants finally arrive with their tea and quickly place it before them, disappearing within an instant. “prince sehun’s coronation is soon and i have been invited to witness and celebrate. nothing dangerous, but i would prefer to have my guards accompany me of course.” he smiles, happy to have some sort of break.

chanyeol nods in response, while jongin remains silent. it’s odd how it seems as though he’s listening and paying attention but the words seems to slip passed him and he’s not focused on junmyeon at all. if he’s honest it starts to irritate him just the slightest. but it’s jongin. he can’t be too mad.

“jongin. is there something bothering you?” he sips his tea to even out his emotions.

there’s a small pause before there’s an answer. “the sky doesn’t bid well for traveling, your highness. have you seen it today?”

the sky? junmyeon doesn’t remember what it looks like in particular, only noticed the lack of sunlight in the early morning. but it didn’t strike him as odd. whatever the image it seems to bother him a great deal.

“we aren’t in the season for cold weather or scorching temperatures. the winds have been fair as of late and there have been no reports of any complications during travel, like bandits.”

“he’s right…” chanyeol adds in. “maybe this is just a passing phenomenon?” something about the way he seems keen on convincing jongin strikes junmyeon as odd too. like there’s something they’re both in on and he’s just there trying to piece it together curiously.

jongin merely shakes his head, taking a deep breath before speaking, “i think it’d be best if i stay at the kingdom to patrol around just in case. chanyeol is more than capable of protecting you, your highness. i’m sorry i can’t explain this paranoia.”

before he can reassure him, chanyeol cuts him off practically choking on his tea from surprise. his eyes are wide and cheeks a peachy pink. junmyeon stares at him with an expression between confused and mildly grossed out. then focuses on jongin again.

“ah, if you are that worried then i don’t see any reason for me to argue. like i said, this is just a celebratory outing. nothing horrible should occur.” he promptly finishes his drink and places his cup down. “chanyeol. in two days we will leave so be sure you’re prepared. since it’s just the two of us i would hope this trip won’t take longer than usual.”

a goofy smile is plastered on chanyeol’s face, looking almost as if he’s radiating pure joy suddenly. weird. but junmyeon doesn’t press it, instead he makes the move to stand as the other two follow suit. with a ‘thank you’ he dismisses them and has a servant lead them out the door. not before he catches chanyeol peeking back over his shoulder to steal one more glance.

the warning from before swims around within the ocean of his mind. the sky…… junmyeon makes his way over to the window and pulls away the curtain. it couldn’t be as dreadful as he said, right?

a flash of light is the last thing junmyeon sees before losing consciousness.

 

☆ ～☆

 

chanyeol is drunk, in two senses that is. he’s drunk from the endless mugs of ale baekhyun keeps sliding his way, with his signature cheeky grin; and from the excitement that overcomes all his mile long limbs when he thinks about his upcoming trip with prince junmyeon. there’s no sure way to tell if he’ll burst from happiness first or an over bloated stomach. it’s like his whole existence as a royal guard has led up to this moment and the moments he’s going to spend with junmyeon. with a shy smile he slips into a familiar daydream, where junmyeon can’t seem to keep his hands off him, while playing with the handle of his mug.

“sometimes i wish you could see your lovesick face, chanyeolie.” baekhyun slaps the back of chanyeol’s neck and lets out a loud laugh that riles up the rest of the patrons in the tavern, who can’t help but adore their favorite bard. he blows them all a kiss.

“i don’t have a lovesick face. you’re just teasing because you know if i tried to beat you up in self defense your legions of buff fans would kill me.” chanyeol manages to point a finger at baekhyun despite there suddenly being 3 of him now.

“you’re just jealous because i have it all: looks, talent, and a personality.” his voice is annoyingly sing songy.

“i’ll have you know _i_ have admirers too. they’re just…….not as vocal as yours.” he sinks his head into his huddled arms. there’s no point in arguing when it’s obvious who reigns supreme.

baekhyun slides an arm around his shoulders and brings him back up to him, nuzzling an affectionate chin into the crook of his shoulder. “it’s not all it’s cracked up to be though! there’s a huge portion of my group that thinks you’re gonna leave the prince and run off with me into the sunset.”

chanyeol physically responds with fake gagging and baekhyun joins him. “i know we’re friends but that sounds like hell.”

“you’re far from my type. besides you’ve got goo goo eyes for the prince. always have and always will….even after all these years.”

chanyeol sighs, he knows how this conversation goes.

“i just don’t understand what you see in him exactly. aside from the good looks and, ya know, whole king to be aspect is he really everything you make him out to be? there are lots of other perfect matches out there.” baekhyun strums a dreamy tune that seems to hypnotize the whole tavern.  

not wanting to let the conversation ruin his buzz he yells for more ale. he won’t let his dream be ruined by his friend’s constant doubt. this is an opportunity- _his_ opportunity. a chance for him to possibly be more than just a shield that protects the prince. this could be his chance to show himself- park chanyeol - to the love of his life. and if his feelings are reciprocated there’s a chance for a lifelong love to blossom between the two of them. he’d spend the rest of his life not just guarding the prince but prince junmyeon, his lover. he sighs happily at the thought. he wishes everyone could see what he saw: a kind, thoughtful, and good king to be. why is it so hard for everyone to understand him?

when he looks up baekhyun is frowning at him, shaking his head. “i’m sorry. i know you’re as high as the clouds right now. let me treat you to more ale.” the cheeky grin has once again come to lead him into a very drunk night.

chanyeol downs his already filled mug, eagerly anticipating the next five rounds. and he’s warm with content from the good that’s blessing his life now.

～☆

there are no stars in the sky tonight.

that’s the first thing chanyeol notices as he drunkenly staggers back towards the prince’s castle. surprisingly he can make out the road and signs as he walks through the town square. at this hour of the night there should be few people wandering around. the emblem of the kingdom is very visible on his body signifying his relation to the prince and his rank. no one should mess with him, especially knowing his status and skill.

as he makes his way he notices something else that doesn’t seem right. there are more poor families out in the alleys, hiding themselves in the darkness, blending into the dull concrete of the building. those who aren’t so lucky to find a hiding spot huddle in the open, clinging to each other to keep warm and maybe, in a way, stay together despite their circumstances.

this bothers chanyeol. in the back on his mind is an important memory trying to be remembered but his hazy brain can’t sort it out completely. it has to do with minseok and prince junmyeon. he shakes his head, shrugging it off, and continues on. whatever it is, he has faith in his prince and trusts that he has a concrete plan to solve it. and as he walks he feels eyes on his back, all hidden in the shadows. they almost feel disappointed. deep down chanyeol feels the same.

eventually, he comes to the grand gate of the castle but something is off. the usual watchers are not at their post. in fact, no one is here. nervousness begins to flood through him. he tries looking around. in the distance he can see the figures of people rushing in a panic. he trips on his feet and grabs onto the gate to balance himself out. what the hell is happening? listening on, there are so many people yelling over each other, so many voice blending together, he can barely make out one sentence.

_“WHERE IS THE PRINCE?”_

did he hear that right? in an instant chanyeol attempts to rush towards the castle entrance, tripping over his feet again every so often. as he draws nearer and nearer the yelling grows louder and more chaotic. everyone is all over the place in a panic. the prince can’t really be gone, right? is he actually asleep in the tavern having some drunk nightmare?

minseok’s familiar face strides up to chanyeol in a hurry. his face is serious to the point where it rattles his nerves and his heart sinks. “we have a problem. come with me.”

he obediently follows, trying to maneuver through the mess. minseok, as expected, manages to calmly pass through without a hitch. he leads him into a quieter corner of courtyard, just underneath some stairs, looking around just to be safe and sure no one is paying attention to them.

“the prince is gone.”

there it is. the realization that he’s not in some nightmare, but in reality where one of his fears has manifested before him.

silence. chanyeol’s lips won’t move- his throat won’t produce words. he just clenches his fists at his side and nods.

minseok seems to take it as an understandable response and continues, “no one has the slightest idea where he is. the last place he was seen was in his chambers looking over documents. the court is in disarray. everyone is frantically searching every nook and cranny for his majesty.”

the look of dread on minseok’s face says that’s not the brunt of the issue. “but general zitao is concerned about something else. he speculates that someone might’ve kidnapped him.”

it’s then that chanyeol can finally formulate a cohesive response. “who would do that?” he asks frantically, feeling the drunken buzz simmer down into panic.

“i’m not entirely sure, but there are two possibilities: this is part of the rumored uprising threatened by the poor or a neighboring ruler planned to kidnap the prince to use as possible blackmail. either or are not good.”

it’s all too much right now. junmyeon is probably out there injured and distressed. alone. chanyeol clenches his fist to the point where his skin stings. it’s all his fault. he left the prince alone and went to play around. he slacked off on his ultimate responsibility. now, the prince and the kingdom will pay the prince for his selfish carelessness. bile rises up his throat, the feeling burns.

as if sensing his tension, minseok pats his head. “now isn’t the time to blame yourself. we all need to focus on finding the prince and keeping this kingdom in order.”

chanyeol bites his lips and nods, knowing he’s right. minseok has always been wise (no wonder he’s the advisor).

but where could prince junmyeon be? where should he start? what should he do?

maybe minseok can read minds because he answers his questions. “tomorrow i want you and jongin to search the town for clues. try to see if you can find anything that can lead to his whereabouts or even the possibility of the villagers being behind this.”

the poor families come to mind. but he pushes the thought away as soon and it comes and nods to minseok as he leaves. his number one priority is finding junmyeon- his prince, his love. he can’t let himself be distracted again. he can’t forget his oath.

having said all he can minseok leaves him and sets off in the other direction, his figure lost in the crowd. chanyeol figures he might as well start retracing the prince’s steps and heads for his chambers. but something catches his eye as he starts up the stairs in the courtyard. something out of place. something like fluff and ears? something like a bunny? perplexed, he tries to get a closer look. he blinks in disbelief. there really is a small bunny hopping in the midst of all this raucous, trying desperately not to end up squished underneath someone’s boot. instinctively chanyeol rushes towards it, scooping it into his arms and rounding back to the stairs.

he doesn’t recognize this breed of bunny. it’s covered in little black spots, with the signature big ears and fluffball tail. but it seems so different. he lifts it over his head to inspect the belly. there aren’t as many spots just black lines of fur criss crossing across. if chanyeol were crazy he’d swear the black fur there makes out the emblem of the kim kingdom, but that would be absurd.

the bunny writhes and wiggles in his hands, almost frantically, trying to get loose. its nose wiggling every second. chanyeol can’t just let it go or else it could get hurt like before. but at the same time he has an important crisis that needs to be dealt with. he nibbles on his lip, trying to think of a solution that doesn’t compromise his morals. he lifts it up once again and stares into its sparkly black eyes. something about them strikes him as odd, because they seem almost familiar to him, like he knows them deep down. this makes his stomach turn.

he comes to a quick decision. chanyeol carefully tucks the bunny under his arm trying not to squish the poor thing and makes his way to his own chamber. come morning he’ll probably blame it on the ale for making his brain fuzzy, but he feels strangely connected to the bunny. or maybe he’s reaching that point of delirious loneliness.

though without a doubt, he knows the prince would kill him for choosing to save a bunny over him. and yet he presses on, the starless night watching over him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ ～☆ ☆ ～☆ ☆ ～☆


End file.
